tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Fear the Walking Dead: Pilot
| next = "So Close, Yet So Far" }} "Pilot" is the premiere episode of the survival horror television series Fear the Walking Dead. The series is a prequel spin-off of the critically acclaimed program The Walking Dead and chronicles the stories of the first days of the zombie apocalypse. The episode was directed by Adam Davidson with a script written by Robert Kirkman and Dave Erickson. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, August 23rd, 2015 at 9:00 pm. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Paul Haslinger - Composer * Todd Desrosiers - Editor * Maria Caso - Production designer * Michael McDonough, ASC - Director of photography * Bill Johnson - Producer; Unit production manager * David Wiener - Co-executive producer * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Dave Erickson - Executive producer * Kenneth Requa - Associate producer Notes & Trivia * Fear the Walking Dead was created by Robert Kirkman and Dave Erickson. It is a spin-off of the critically acclaimed survival horror series The Walking Dead. * Based on the series of graphic novels by Robert Kirkman and Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. * "FTWD: Pilot" serves as a shortcut to this page. * This series is rated TV-14. * The pilot episode of the show was shot on location, but all subsequent episodes were filmed in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. * A preview special called "A Look at Fear the Walking Dead'' aired on AMC on Sunday, August 9th, 2015. Includes a snapshot of the cast and crew of the series. Running time: 5 min. * A Preview of Fear the Walking Dead aired on AMC on Sunday, August 16th, 2015. This is by and large the same preview as the one that aired on August 9th. Running time: 5 min. * A preview spotlight, The Cast of Fear the Walking Dead, aired on AMC on Sunday, August 24th, 2015. This aired on the same night as the series premiere. Running time: 5 min. * This episode had a special running time of an hour and a half. The pilot episode of The Walking Dead had the same running time. * An encore presentation of this episode aired immediately following its initial broadcast at 10:30 pm on August 23rd, 2015. * Associate producer Kenneth Requa is credited during the end-title sequence of this episode. * Actor Leon Thomas, III is credited as Leon Thomas in this episode. * Lexi Johnson, who plays Gloria, has the distinction of being the first walker seen on Fear the Walking Dead. On The Walking Dead, the first walker seen on the series was also a female, Summer, the little girl walker shot by Rick Grimes, played by Addy Miller. * This is the first credited television work for actress Gavrielle Harris. Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * See also External Links * * * * * * * * References ---- Category:2015/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified